


Felicity's stepfather

by arrowfelicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowfelicity/pseuds/arrowfelicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey lovers!!!</p><p>Okay, so, we don’t know a lot about Felicity’s background yet, and while I still can write fanfic about it, here’s a very platonic one, very cute I thought, but let me know what you think, I appreciate any feedback, positive or negative!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity's stepfather

Felicity’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the man walk through the doors. Her heart started to beat faster and she suddenly had a hard time breathing. She had the urge to run away and hide in a closet, or an office, anywhere where she couldn’t find her. She had thousand flashbacks in the three seconds it took him to find her. Him yelling at her, her running away, her trying hard as she could not to hear anything. Before she could think about what she was doing, she turned around, knowing he had already seen her, and hurried off to her office. It didn’t help much that the walls were made of glass, it was exposed. She sat in her chair, hiding behind the computer screen and jumped out of her chair half an hour later when the door opened suddenly. She was having another anxiety attack and almost yelled out, but restrained herself when she saw it as simply Oliver. “Are you okay?” He asked. “You look a little pale.” She shook her head. “I’m fine. Here are the transfers made online for the past three months that you asked for.” She slumped back in her seat and pushed the manila folder towards him. He came over and instead of reaching for the folder, sat on the edge of her table. “Are you hiding out from a man looking for you downstairs? Because, in case you didn’t know, I’m pretty good at scoping these things out.” He half smiled. “No.” Felicity simply stared at her screen. “Felicity?” He sounded somewhat worried now. He leaned down to get in her line of vision. She sighed and leaned back. “He’s my stepfather.” She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. “And…” Oliver was pushing far more than she would have liked; or rather, she was willing to answer him a little more than she liked. “And he’s a bully. He bullied me the eleven years of my life that my mother spent married to him. He damaged me. I’m damaged material.” Her voice quivered a little at the last part, and her eyes were blurry, and she could feel the clenched fist around her heart rise to her throat. She shouldn’t have said anything, she should have kept her mouth shut. Isn’t that what got you here in the first place? A little voice in her head whispered. Oliver’s face had frozen, as had the rest of him. He didn’t flinch, didn’t move, he didn’t even seem to be breathing. “Stay here.” He said suddenly and walked in fast pace out of the office.

Oliver rushed to the front office on the first floor. “Where is he?” He growled at the receptionist. She blinked, taken aback, and pointed to the side wall, where the man sat, growling to himself. He didn’t seem like a man that could make anyone feel so little, and yet, there he was. He was wearing nothing out of the ordinary, looked just like any other man he’d cross on the street. Sort of shorter, though. He walked towards the man, and stopped right before him. “Who are you?” He snapped at Oliver. “I am the one that’s going to ask you politely to get the hell out of my company. And never look for Felicity again.” He answered, squaring his shoulders. “After so many years, and the lazy pushover still has somebody doing her work for her? Sleeping her way to the top, no do-” Before the man’s words were through his lips, Oliver’s fist had buried itself in his face. The man slammed backwards and sat there shocked. There was a sudden silence in the lobby; there were spectators and employees gaping at them. “GET. OUT.” Oliver demanded, perhaps more loudly than he needed to. The man kept growling words of spite, and got up, trying to cover his bleeding lip. Oliver glanced around and found everyone was still staring. “Isn’t there something you’re all supposed to be doing other than standing there staring?” He asked loudly and people ran back into their offices, and the phones stopped ringing at once.

There was one small figure at the end of a dark hall though that did not move, not a single inch. It was Felicity. She turned around and walked away slowly. Oliver kicked himself mentally and ran after. “Felicity! Hey, don’t- sorry. Okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean belittle you or make you feel bad or-” She let herself fall into him, fall into his open arms, as if she didn’t have the strength to go on anymore, as if he was her last salvation. “Thank you.” She whispered. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. “It’s okay. It’s all going to be okay. He’ll never get close to you, not as long as I’m there.” He whispered into her ear through her hair. “Forever is a very long time, Oliver.” She mentioned, pulling away to wipe tears he hadn’t noticed before. “I know, and I’ll be there through all of it.”


End file.
